legends_of_sonicfandomcom-20200213-history
And Then, There Were Less
|partOfSeason = 3|episodeNumber = 47|airDate = August 5, 2019 (FanFiction.net)|previousEpisode = "Earthquake!"|nextEpisode = "New Enemy in Town"}}"And Then, There Were Less" is an episode from season three. In this episode, Sonic and friends are invited to a gala dinner, until someone is murdered. Synopsis The story starts with Sonic running around Freedom City, until he sees Tails sitting. When he asks whats wrong, Tails states he doesn't want to be brothers anymore. Sonic says he can wait, and we skip 2 months into the future. Sonic gets an invite to a gala dinner, and calls his parents, only to remember they're dead. After finding out Amy and Knuckles also got invites, they arrive a the dinner, among others. A few hours later everyone is sitting down at the table, and Lerando reveals it was him who invited them. Once he exits the room, Charlie grabs a cork, before Patrick starts bleeding from the chest, and drops dead. Lerando reenters the room, and fates Nado. When Sonic is about to restrain Lerando thinking he killed Patrick, the lights go out before coming back on, with Lerando lieing dead. Before anyone can escape the bridge is destroyed, leaving everyone stranded. When everyone gets back inside, Charmy realizes Nado was gone. Rouge finds out that Patrick was a mistake, and Big convicts Maddi. The lights go out again, before coming back on, with Maddi gone. Everyone decides to split up, with Sonic, Knuckles and Amy going on way, and Tails, Mighty and Ray going another. Team 2 finds out that a golden globe is missing, and they soon find Maddi's body. When Forto goes to the roof to get a signal, he looks behind and sees the murderer, before being killed by being hit with the golden globe. Knuckles decides to conclude that Charlie was the killer, and he's restrained. The next day Amy is talking to Christine, and finally realizes that Christine was the killer after pulling a gun on her, with Christine giving a motive. Sonic enters the room, and they're both ordered to a cliff. Before Christine could kill them however, she's suddenly shot, before falling off. Unknowingly to Sonic and Amy, Tails was the one who saved their lives. They all drive to Leroy Prison, and frees Charlie of the murder. A few days later a new prison guard is getting a tour, and when he is shown the top-security area, the expert realizes someone is missing. The missing person escapes the prison, and swears revenge on Amy. Trivia *Lerando breaks the fourth-wall when he states that Big has done nothing since "Sonic's Adventure." *There's two versions of this episode: **Version 1: The original release on DeviantArt, which is in one-part. **Version 2: Officially called the "Extended Version," this was uploaded onto FanFiction.net making it the season's premiere on that site. This version is split into two-parts, and contains many additional scenes that Version 1 doesn't have. *This is Rouge's first appearence, Shadow is also mentioned in the extended version. *This episode reveals that Sonic's parents are dead, along with Sonic's family name, Kellie. **This explains why Sonic never mentions his parents.